


Vine has been Re-Arisen

by bichie_toizer



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, I love them tho, M/M, Multi, Texting, angst later, but - Freeform, crackheads lmao, groupchat fic, like not now, rain/flooding, soon-ish i guess, theyre stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichie_toizer/pseuds/bichie_toizer
Summary: lmao ist just the losers being crackheads and dumb texting ensue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kfc_png](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfc_png/gifts).



> love these crackheads

 

> _richie t. has added ben10, beaverly, billy bOi, stanley urine, mike n’ ike, M’eddie, and georgie bear to_ **_i have no soul_ **

 

_richie t. has changed M’eddie’s name to angel eddie_

 

_richie t. has changed their name to devil richie_

 

**_Wednesday (1:15 am)_ **

 

 **devil richie** :  wUsSuP fUcKeRs

 

 **beaverly** : wHy dO yOu hAve mY pHone?!?!?11?!

 

 **devil richie** : cAusE fUck YoU tHaTs wHY

 

 **beaverly** : aww bsf!!  We love finishing each other’s vines <3

 

 **devil richie** : ofc we do

 

 **angel eddie:** i thought i was your best friend

 

 **devil richie:** uhhhhhhh

 

 **georgie bear** : GUYS LANGUAGE  

 

 **billy bOi:** yo wtf

 

 **billy bOi:** GEORGIE OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

 

 **georgie bear:** oh shit

 **_georgie bear_ ** _has left_ **_i have no soul_ **

 

 **mike n’ ike:** guys im tryna sleep stfu

 

 **mike n’ ike:** also if you wake stan up he’s gonna whoop y’all asses tomorrow

 

 **devil richie:** just mute the chat then your mom didn’t seem to have a problem with it when i saw her tonight LMAO

 

 **angel eddie:** fuckijn disguntin

 

 **devil richie:** ik you love it

  
  


**beaverly** : diguntin

 

 **devil richie** : you all suck ;)

 

 **beaverly:** you swallow ;p

 

 **Ben10:** YoooOO0 whaddid i miss

 

 **Ben10:** theres this thing called sleep…..

 

 **angel eddie:** just richie being a nasty

 

 **ben10:** so the usual…

 

 **billy bOi** : yeah PRETTYMUCH

 

 **angel eddie** : why is pretty much in all caps ??????????

 

 **beaverly:** GUYS DID ALL UR LIGHTS JUST GO OUT??????

 

 **devil richie:** uh no? well i mean idk cuz my lights were already off :/

 

 **beaverly** : try to turn them on. mine flickered and went out.

 

 **beaverly:** i swear if its just me im gonna kms. shit

 

 **angel eddie:** mine went out and i was in tHE SHOWER AND I SLIPPED AND F E L L

 

 **billy bOi:** wait you shower at 2am????>??

 

 **devil richie:** AHAHAHAH LAME

 

 **angel eddie:** i cant fucking see and now im gonna get fucking pneumonia

 

 **beaverly:** why not just use ur phone flashlight?

 

 **angel eddie:** i dont want to get electrocuted

 

 **angel eddie:** DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS iPHONES AREEE??

 

 **beaverly:** im lowkey scared tho

 **billy bOi:** yeah we gotta figure this shit out lmao

 

 **devil richie:** yo you bitches better look outside

 

 **devil richie:** the streets are flooding

 

 **devil richie:** fast too

 

 **angel eddie:** N O

 

 **angel eddie:** IM ON THE GROUND FLOOR

 

 **angel eddie:** FUCJXKSKA

 

 **billy bOi:** eddie calm down

 

 **angel eddie:** HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY ROOM IS PRACTICALLY FLOODED

 

 **angel eddie:** [ **_holyfuck.jpeg_ ** ](https://goo.gl/images/88f6bR)

 

 **devil richie:** im omw rn eds dont worry

 

 **angel eddie:** omg richie no

 

 **devil richie:** [ **_omw2stealurmomsvirginity.jpeg_ ** ](https://goo.gl/images/47XERz)

 

 **mike n’ ike:** bitches be w h i p p e d for each other amirite gang

 

 **billy bOi:** rt

 

 **beaverly:** rt

 

 **ben10:** rt

 

 **stanley urine:** rt

 

 **billy bOi:** yo stan where ya been?

 

 **stanley urine:** asleep unlike you dumb ass psychos

 

 **angel eddie:** well i cant sleep cuz mY ROOM  IS F L O O D E D

 

 **devil richie:** and im here so open the door im cold

 

 **angel eddie:** ok ok damn

 

 **mike n’** **ike:** *whipping noise*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hoes im back

**_crackheads r bacc haux_ **

**_(3:38pm)_ **

**i have no soul**

 

 ** _devil richie:_** what time is it?

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** SUMMERTIME 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** ITS OUR VACATION

 

**_stanley urine:_ ** WHAT TIME IS IT????

 

**_mike n’ ike:_ ** PARTY TIME

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** THATS RIGHT 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** SAY IT LOUD

 

**_mike n’ ike:_ ** im so proud of you guys 

 

**_stanley urine:_ **  What do you mean? I love HSM, do not underestimate my knowledge of movie musicals ever again. 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** damn stan chill

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** hes right. never underestimate the power of movie musicals, especially disney

 

**_stanley urine:_ **  Thank you Eddie, at least someone gets it. 

 

**_devil richie:_ **  😮 

 

**_mike n´ ike:_ ** thsi gc is such a mess, so are yall 

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** wheres bev ben and bill ?

 

**_devil richie:_ ** probably fucking

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** THAT IS DISGUtSING 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** ik you love it eds dont fight the love

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** IVE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT

 

**_mike n´ ike:_ ** oooo  lovers quarrel

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** WE ARE NOT LOVERS   
  


**_angel eddie:_ ** I WOULD NEVER DATE HIM

 

**_devil richie:_ ** wowza thanks eds thats a real confidence boost, asshole 

  
  
  


**_devil richie has left ‘_ ** **i have no soul’**

 

**_mike n’ ike:_ ** ……. eddie

 

**_stanley urine:_ ** ……..Eddie

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** i know i know

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** ill try to fix this

 

**_stanley urine:_ ** You won’t try, you  **will** fix this. Why would you say that Eddie? You know how he gets when people say stuff like that.

 

**_mike n ’ike:_ ** just apologize and he’ll be fine

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** im going rn, i feel bad dont get me wrong 

  
  
  


**_m’eddie_ ** **_↝_ ** **_bitchard_ **

**_(4:20pm)_ **

 

**_m’eddie:_ ** hey,,,,

 

**_bitchard:_ ** wjaht do u want 

 

**_m’eddie:_ ** i wanted to say im sorry 

 

**_bitchard:_ ** ,,,,,, for ?

 

**_m’eddie:_ ** are u really gonna make me say it?

 

**_bitchard:_ ** yes

 

**_bitchard:_ ** im making you say it because what you said actually really hurt,,,, 

 

**_m’eddie:_ ** well, im sorry and i shouldnt have said that

 

**_m’eddie:_ ** happy

 

**_bitchard:_ ** yes i am 

 

**_bitchard:_ ** love ya spaghetti 

 

**_bitchard:_ ** now add me back

**_i have no soul_ **

**_devil richie has been added by angel eddie_ **

 

**_devil richie:_ ** wussup hoes 

 

**_stanley urine:_ ** well look has graced us with his presence

 

**_devil richie:_ ** yes

 

 ** _devil richie:_** tis’ i

 

**_angel eddie:_ ** ya ya whtever

 

**_mike n’ ike:_ ** welcome back my good sir

 

**_billy bOi:_ ** yo what the fuck 

 

**_beaverly:_ ** idk man i have this shit on mute 

 

**_ben10:_ ** mood 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** where the HELL have you three been ?? huh >?>><??

 

**_billy bOi:_ ** none of your business 

**_devil richie:_ ** your being very defensive denbro

 

**_beaverly:_ ** richie

 

**_beaverly:_ ** you know damn well that i am a Raging Lesbian 

 

**_beaverly:_ ** so what the  **fuck** would i be doing with these two that would be in the slightest compromising to me ? 

 

**_devil richie:_ ** ,,,,,,no comment

 

**_beaverly:_ ** thought so 

 

**_beaverly:_ ** continue with your scheduled programming

 

**_ben10:_ ** well ok 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kfc_png cuz i know they hate these :)


End file.
